Barry's Dose Of Reality
by LycoX
Summary: Thea, after a conversation with her brother, decides to have a much needed word with one Barry Allen.


**Barry's Dose**

**Of Reality**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to a new edition of the 'Dose of Reality' series! This one was helpfully inspired by Arlyss! Set after 'Elseworlds' and after 'Crisis'.**

* * *

"Okay, do you happen to know why Oliver's sister asked to meet you and I out here in Argentina?" Wondered Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers to one Barry 'The Flash' Allen.

Barry just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders with uncertainty easily seen from him, causing her to frown. "Thanks for coming you two." Spoke up Thea as she came from the shadows.

Roy and Nyssa on opposite sides of her and both looking quite serious. "Uhh, no problem, is there something going on that you need our help with?" Wondered Barry in concern.

"No, its actually something a little closer to home that I need to talk to mainly you about."

The two newcomers looked at one another in confusion before looking to Thea again. "Barry, let me ask you something… And I don't want any bullshit, okay?"

"Umm… Okay. Sure."

"Where in the absolute _HELL _do you come off in having _any _right to talk about Ollie's past with someone who didn't know him until the whole Dominators thing? Sorry, Kara, I like you, but Barry had no place discussing that sort of thing with you in my brother's presence or elsewhere." She declared while briefly looking at the Kryptonian before resuming her steely gaze on Barry.

Who flinched back as if he'd been slapped. "I… Its not like I was being a jerk about it."

"No, but the point is, you don't go around discussing that sort of thing. I thought you of all people understood that. As it is, makes you look like a shit friend. Then again, you did give into Felicity where William's concerned a few years ago when you knew Oliver wanted otherwise so I guess I'm not that surprised you'd do something like this."

Barry flinched again with a grimace as that had not been one of his finer moments. Kara also felt a flash of guilt well up in her for some of the things she herself had said on that rooftop. But she did admit to feeling some curiousity about something. "Why are you here when Oliver himself should be having this talk with us? Or, well, mostly Barry."

"Because, my brother over the past few years has developed this annoying little tendency to let people, especially those that are so called friends, steam roll right over him. And because of that, I felt if he tried having this talk with you guys, he wouldn't be listened too."

And the whole steam rolling thing was something she was sick of, damnit. "He doesn't even know you're doing this talk, does he?" Kara asked of the other girl.

"Nope. He'd have done everything he could to prevent it."

"And I would have had to hurt him and that no doubt would have ruined his self esteem even further." Muttered Nyssa aloud.

Finding it utterly foolish of the man to allow so called comrades to treat him as they did. The Oliver she had met when Sara had left the League would no doubt be disgusted by his current day self in her view. Roy himself could barely believe it of his mentor and it made him wonder when it had happened exactly that he started allowing it to happen. Nyssa's words drew looks from the Speedster and Maid of Steel but she merely raised an eyebrow at them. As if almost daring them to say something to her and held in a scoff when neither did. "I owe Oliver an apology."

"Yeah, you do. And keep this talk in mind the next time you decide to talk about the business of someone that's supposed to be a friend."

Wincing with a nod on his face, Barry watched as the trio made their leave and quietly resolved to be a better friend towards Oliver.

**After The Crisis**

"Jesus, I knew the man was crazy but I didn't realize he was that damned crazy." Said Detective Joe West as he and others came upon the scene of where the final battle of the Crisis had taken place.

Oliver Queen's broken and bloodied body being held by a grieving John Diggle who was practically begging the man to wake up. Joe then found himself on the ground and holding his jaw and looking up at the sight of a highly pissed off Thea Queen. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY!" She screamed out while being held back by Slade and Rene so she wouldn't attack the man any further.

"If it wasn't for him and a deal he made with the Monitor, Barry and Kara would have died a year ago when the Elseworlds was happening! My brother was the best out of all you but none of you and even himself wanted to see it! He always did what was needed to be done, what others _COULDN'T_ do. And you have the audacity to slander that and I won't stand for it, you hear me, West!?"

"You should be thanking him for being so willing to give up his own life in order to save everyone else's! Especially when he didn't have too!" Hissed out the girl as guilt welled up in Barry.

Clearly remembering a talk she had had with him nearly a year ago. "How do you know this?" Wondered a stunned and grieving Sara.

As the former Assassin could tell that no one else had clearly known judging by the looks on their faces. "Because, he called me up after things had been taken care of during Elseworlds and told me. Feeling he had to at least tell one person and who better than his own sister who was thousands of miles away? Knowing the weight of something like that has been an agonizing HELL for me ever since. Especially since I could never talk about it with anyone since he made me swear to not do that." Thea told the woman with tears running down her face.

"But… But Oliver barely knew me! Wh-Why would he have been so willing to give up his own life for someone who he barely knew!?" Wondered Kara mournfully.

Forgetting that sometimes, that's the kind of a thing a Hero would do. Thea looked at the Kryptonian for a moment before speaking. "You forget that that's something a Hero does, Kara. And even if Ollie wasn't a Hero, its what he would have done because it was the right thing to do. And he knew that."

The grieving sister turned her attention to the others before finally giving all her attention to Joe West. "Next time you speak of my brother, do so with respect. Because I am _DONE _hearing him be disrespected."

And Joe from then on, along with others, would do so.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Probably could have gone better but it works. **


End file.
